You don't forgive someone because they deserve it
by Hananiah
Summary: Obi Wan cannot connect to his old way of life and the Jedi so he leaves and creates a life where he is happy, but how long before the past and Qui Gon come to ruin it?
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Obi wan feels that his master does not understand him so  
  
when Yoda tells him he must go to a soul healer to deal with the loss  
  
of Cerasi, Tahl comes with him.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
By: Kaitlyn  
  
1/?  
  
Obi Wan Kenobi glanced at his companion "Thanks for coming" the Jedi  
  
Knight nodded her blind eyes kind. "Obi Wan I came because I want you  
  
to get through this."  
  
The Jedi padawan nodded, his eyes on his hands, which were slightly  
  
shaking. "What If I can't talk about her?"  
  
His voice took momentum "What if the words get stuck in my throat and  
  
I choke on them or Gods what if I cry?"  
  
Tahl watched the young man struggle them compose himself, she knew  
  
the boy wasn't expecting an answer and so she allowed him to  
  
continue. 'You should be here Jinn' Tahl thought angrily, 'You're his  
  
master and he's suffering, yet you say nothing' Tahl hadn't missed  
  
the worried glances the boys friends shared and her heart ached as  
  
she remembered how Bant. Garen and Reeft had come to her quarters and  
  
asked for intervention. Yet the boys master continued on she was  
  
angry at Yoda for allowing it but soon the master had realised the  
  
situation and had ordered Obi Wan to attend a soul healer.  
  
The door opened and an elderly human female approached them, her  
  
wrinkled face kind "Padawan Kenobi?"  
  
Tahl pointed at Obi Wan, seeing his unease she gave him a gentle push  
  
towards the door. Once inside the lady motioned to Obi Wan to take a  
  
seat in the large recling chair, he did so but just as quickly got  
  
up, pacing nervously.  
  
"My name is Jarha" the gravelly voice said, the old women didn't seem  
  
to notice that Obi Wan seemed disturbed of the chair.  
  
"No Ben" she continued in a buisness like mannar "Why don't you sit  
  
down and we'll start"  
  
Obi Wan paused but obeyed sitting next to Tahl.  
  
When she called him Ben Obi Wan flinched as physically struck and  
  
Tahl looked around, since she didn't know that this was the nickname  
  
Cerasi had given him. Jarah looked over at the lad with kind eyes.  
  
"Would you prefer if I called you Obi Wan?"  
  
Obi Wan nodded, and offered nothing more. Where had this boy come  
  
from? Tahl thought 'Where was the happy boy I remembered, she knew  
  
that in the presence of Qui Gon the boy seemed alot more subdued but  
  
never like this. He seemed a small figure to Tahl. His head shaved,  
  
and the ghastly wound on his forehead, his Jedi robes seemed big on  
  
him and moved without the grace Tahl was accomsted to.  
  
"Ok let us talk about Cerasi and Neild for a moment" the councillor  
  
was saying.  
  
"She's dead. There isn't anything eles to say." Obi Wan said in a  
  
dead voice.  
  
"You cared very much for her" it wasn't a question.  
  
"Yes"  
  
The converasation continued this way with Jahra asking questions and  
  
Obi Wan answering them with one or two words.  
  
Qui Gon Jinn, wondered about his quarters, Tahl had taken Obi Wan  
  
out, but had refused to tell him why,for a minute the force pricked  
  
and a sense of unease assulted Qui Gon. 'Was Obi Wan ill?" panic shot  
  
through Qui Gon the intensity surprising him. He knew he had been  
  
distant lately but he had to be sure that Obi Wan was worth trusting  
  
again. He couldn't belive the ease in which Tahl had forgiven Obi  
  
Wan. Something fluttered from underneath a pile of datapads,  
  
obviously whoever had hidden this paper didn't want it to be found.  
  
Pulling it out he gasped and sank to the floor. The picture was of a  
  
girl with cristal green eyes and red hair that fell jaggedly to her  
  
shoulders. Her face was smudged and bloody but the artist had  
  
captured the essence of the girl. This must be Cerasi, how Obi Wan  
  
saw her. For a long time Qui Gon stared at the picture amazed that  
  
Obi Wan could produce something of that standard. He stuffed it into  
  
his pocket as the door hissed open and Tahl and Obi Wan entered, Obi  
  
Wan nodded at Qui Gon and then hurridely left. Tahl pursed her lips  
  
then sat herself on the couch. Once he was sure Obi Wan was in his  
  
room he pulled out the treasure.  
  
"Tahl, Obi Wan drew this"  
  
Tahl inspected the work, her expression between grim and increadolous.  
  
"Of course he did this, he's been drawing for ages. It's the only way  
  
he can express his greif"  
  
Qui Gon sat back, he had seen his padawan throw himself into work,  
  
barely stopping before breakfast and dinner.  
  
"He's been really busy lately, rushing around everywhere"  
  
"Because he's hurting Jinn he wants he pain inside of him to go away.  
  
It hurts that badly."  
  
Qui Gon looked back at the drawing. 


	2. FLASHBACK

FLASHBACK  
  
Cerasi heard someone scream, realising it was her. She ran in the  
  
middle of the two groups, her heart constricting as she saw the  
  
people she loved at odds. 'I just wanted peace' She then felt cold  
  
air as someone knocked her to the ground and then the sound of  
  
blaster fire. Something hot burned into her cheast, she knew she was  
  
dying but she didn't feel surprised just curious, she saw Obi Wan  
  
beside her, blood running down a deep cut on his forehead, but still  
  
he was so dear to her. Her fingers trembled as she brushed her  
  
fingers against his cheek and he leaned his face into her hand, her  
  
hand wet because he was crying. "You don't need luck Cerasi"  
  
Cerasi frowned slightly that wasn't what she wanted to hear, "I love  
  
you" she said silently willing him to understand "Tell me you love  
  
me" Cerasi demanded in her head, "Please" she got out. She was fading  
  
and just as she let go she heard "I love you Cerasi"  
  
Cerasi smiled, she was fading away, she saw Obi Wan let out a scream  
  
that didn't sound human and she felt so sorry for him but she  
  
couldn't move or help him.  
  
"You will be a great jedi Obi Wan" Cerasi screamed  
  
but then she didn't have any voice left. 


	3. Decions

Part three  
  
Obi Wan scanned his work. yeah that was okay. he hadn't drawn in a  
  
long time and he was amazed that he could produce something after so  
  
long but when he had picked up the pencil some long buried memory  
  
flooded through him and he was happy.  
  
He looked towards the door, his master-ex master he corrected himself  
  
was talking with Tahl.  
  
Obi Wan scowled he wished that he could belive that Qui Gon would  
  
take him back but it was unlikely, Obi Wan had betrayed him.  
  
And he wasn't exactly the strongest padawan or the brightest. Master  
  
Yoda once told him that he was the brightest spark but he didn't  
  
really know what that ment.  
  
Beside him on the sleep couch was an application to some art schools  
  
the one he really wanted to get into was one of the hardest on  
  
Courascant but he belived that he could do it. Well he used to that  
  
was. He didn't really belive he could do anything any more except  
  
cause trouble for his master.  
  
Maybe it would be better if Obi Wan just left. MAybe he ought to  
  
apply to some of these schools. It couldn't hurt, if the council  
  
didn't take him back it would be good to have a back up plan.  
  
Tahl and Bant and all the others would be upset he knew, he would  
  
miss his friends but he could not fool himself. The chances he would  
  
be taken back were slim. he had done much damage to the master  
  
padawan bond as everyone seemed to want to tell him.  
  
Except Tahl, he grinned. Bant sounded more like Tahl everyday and he  
  
remembered that Bant had told him that she could be picked very soon.  
  
Obi Wan's mind whirled. It would be brillant if he could persuade  
  
Tahl to take Bant as a padawan. It would be good for both of them, a  
  
plan was begining to unfold.  
  
With greater determination he reached for his application.  
  
Qui Gon glanced at the boy;s bedroom.  
  
'The boy's bedroom?' an annoying voice asked 'What happened to  
  
ObiWan. your precious son?'  
  
Qui Gon pushed the thought away.  
  
"So how was counciling?" he tried to keep his voice neutral. Tahl  
  
gave him a look " It was okay, Obi Wan answered the questions he was  
  
asked. Good attempt at casual by the way "  
  
Tahl frowned as she put her cup on the table with extreme accuracy.  
  
"He can't talk about Cerasi though"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"His speech became erratic, he couldn't get the words out"  
  
"He was upset" Qui Gon reaoned.  
  
Tahl gave him a look she hadn't given him since they were intiatates.  
  
"He literally could not speek Qui, It was as if someone had put a  
  
spell on him"  
  
Qui Gon looked once more to the boy's bedroom  
  
he hadn't realised how close the boy and Cerasi had become he knew  
  
they were friends and that when she died he was upset but he was  
  
young he would recover from her death.  
  
"Just because they were young dosen't make their feelings any less  
  
real Qui. Obi is hearbroken. He's alone and he bearely remembers  
  
anyone, Bant told him a story about when they were younger and Obi  
  
Wan jumped from an overhangging beam into the pool, he just looked at  
  
her. And your not helping"  
  
Qui Gon's heart was peireced. That story was one everyone knew.  
  
But he hardened again "I won't take him back"  
  
Tahl sighed 


	4. before the council

Obi Wan Kenobi and Qui Gon Jinn stood in before the Jedi council.  
  
The master and Padawan did not stand together. Qui Gon had made sure  
  
there was space between them. Obi Wan seemed to respect his descion.  
  
"Made a descion have you Qui Gon?" Yoda asked  
  
Qui Gon nodded, "Yes my masters. I will not take Obi Wan back as my  
  
padawan learner"  
  
There was muttering from the council and even Mace Windu looked  
  
surprised. Qui Gon looked at Obi Wan. Suddenly seeing how young he  
  
really was. The thing that struck Qui Gon was that the padawan  
  
didn't look surprised, his looks showed that this was what had been  
  
expected.  
  
Yoda analysed Qui Gon, then deeply sighed "Master and Apprentice you  
  
no longer are"  
  
Suddenly the doors opened and Tahl stode into the room. She brushed  
  
past Qui Gon and addressed the council.  
  
"I will take Obi Wan as my Padawan learner"  
  
Now Obi Wan had a look: Total horror.  
  
His voice was small in the large room. "Master Tahl I cannot accept  
  
this offer. I am not ment to be your padawan and to accept would  
  
admit that you are only feeling sorry for me. You need someone who  
  
is hardworking and good. Bant maybe."  
  
Tahl nodded. She gently cupped Obi Wan's chin. "I understand Obi wan"  
  
"Pick Bant, master Tahl she will do yuo good service. It is too late  
  
for me"  
  
Obi Wan let his bag fall to the floor, he looked around the quaters  
  
and his eyes misted. he didn't want to leave but knre he couldn't  
  
stay. Tahl walked in with a package in her hand. "This came for you  
  
Obi Wan"  
  
Surprised Obi Wan opened the package inside was a thick booklet and  
  
pinned to that was a sheet of paper.  
  
"I got in" Obi Wan yelled. Forgetting everyone and everything he sat  
  
on the couch scanning the letter. "I got into art school"  
  
Qui Gon entered he was a bit nervous as what to say to his ex  
  
padawan but he saw Obi Wan joyous he was reading a booklet.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"I got in Master Jinn. I really did" he lept up and hugged Tahl.  
  
Then he hugged Qui Gon. As his padawan's arms wrapped around his  
  
waist he knew the meaning of the word son. His heart broke as Obi  
  
Wan pulled away.  
  
Obi Wan's happy face shone. "This is brilaiant"  
  
Sudden;y he calmed. He turned to Qui Gon  
  
"Thank you, i'm sorry that I was such a discrace. Don't let yourself  
  
harden your heart again please"  
  
Then he picked up his bag and left. 


	5. Old memories and new friends

Sorry about not updating lots of stuff going on but I will update again soon I promise thank you to everyone who has reviewed I love you all  
  
  
  
After a month a the University Obi Wan began to feel that he really  
  
belonged there. It was nice to be with people who loved art as much  
  
as he did. He felt a dull ache inside, his master. He missed Qui Gon  
  
even with his severe silences. To Obi Wan he would always be his  
  
father.  
  
"Hey Ben" Syl said as she fell into step with him. Syl was Obi Wan's  
  
closest friend at the University, but not his best friend that place  
  
belonged to Bant and it always would be.  
  
"Hey Syl" he said absently.  
  
He was sat on one of the sickly orange chairs in the common room  
  
looking over his painting. It was of Bant, she stood in the  
  
foreground with calming waves behind her.  
  
"Is that Bant?" Syl asked tossing her shoulder lengh green hair  
  
behind her and looking curiously over Obi Wan's shoulder.  
  
"Yep" Obi Wan gently traced Bant's cheek with a fine pencil.  
  
"She's beautiful" Syl commented "You captured her gentleness and  
  
calmness"  
  
"I put the water in the background because she's a calmarian" Obi Wan  
  
added "And because she's as gentle as water but you don't cross her."  
  
Obi Wan smiled "A bit like Cerasi"  
  
Syl let Obi Wan talk, he didn't talk about his life, before coming to  
  
the Performing arts Uni and Syl had decided to back off.  
  
"What's Cerasi like?" Syl asked, resting her chin on her fist, she  
  
watched as Obi Wan's handsome face scrunched in something like  
  
remembered pain, his words came out jumbled as if they cut his  
  
insides by speaking them and Syl saw that Obi Wan was crying not  
  
sobing but silent tears dropped singley from his eyes. Syl gently  
  
enveloped her friend in her embrace, letting him cry, it wasn't often  
  
that Obi Wan opened up with any type of human feelings. Syl was a  
  
human yet she liked to dye her hair exotic colours depending on her  
  
moods.  
  
Soon the boy got himself under control  
  
"Sorry" he said sheepishly. Syl grinned "It's okay Ben"  
  
Qui Gon Jinn passed Obi Wan's bedroom, he was about to call out to  
  
the boy that it was time to get up when he remembered that Obi Wan  
  
didn't live there, it seemed strange to Qui Gon, the room held Obi  
  
Wan's mark, his Jedi clothes hung in his closet his lightsaber  
  
hanging from the peg on the wall. All his books and datasheets.  
  
Qui Gon leaned on the doorframe, he hadn't realized what a hole in  
  
his life Obi Wan would leave, he had felt desolation when Xanatos had  
  
turned but it was nothing like the pain in his heart now.  
  
He wished that he could have made his peace with Obi Wan before he  
  
had left, to tell him that he didn't hate him. But he hadn't found  
  
the courage to see the boy, both Tahl and Yoda had hinted at where  
  
Obi Wan was and had offered excuses why he could see Obi Wan. Yoda  
  
had stopped short of ordering him, Qui Gon had heard Yoda speak of  
  
him to Tahl.  
  
He looked around the room, remembering his tempestious, unsure and  
  
brave young padawan. His son.  
  
He gently closed the door, relunctant to touch anything lest it  
  
change the memories Qui Gon carried in his heart 


	6. a much harder task

This part is very short but very important in the stages of Obi Wan's heart  
  
I think I have posted this somewhere else but for the life of me can't remember where so if this sounds familiar tell me  
  
Obi Wan Kenobi stepped into the cool hallways of the Jedi temple, as always calmness and serenity floated around him, it felt strange to be in the temple again and not be a Jedi, he was wearing civilian clothes, not his jedi robes, but he knew this was it, this was the last sesion he would have with Jahra, she had said he had been doing well, she was beginning to understand his greif, she hadn't asked him about Cerasi again.  
  
Jahra had been kind and patient with him, and Obi Wan liked her but he would not miss the gentle probing in his mind, the insistant questions she bombarded him with.  
  
He wasn't the old Obi Wan Kenobi who had grown up in the temple, wasn't the boy who had meditated and ate lunch with Garen and Reeft or talked for hours with Bant.  
  
He was a different boy now.  
  
Older, wiser....colder?  
  
He wasn't sure anymore, the coldness that had taken over his heart the moment Cerasi had died had not left, if anything it had grown and spread through his whole body, but Obi Wan was used to that by now. Obi Wan sat down on the chair that was specifcally for him and dropped his backpack between his feet, he looked up expectantly at Jahra putting on a face that showed nothing, doing the same with his thoughts, creating a fine transparent sheet over his thoughts so she could see what he wanted her to see. He looked at her artlessly.  
  
Jahra smiled at him "You have come a long way Obi Wan" she said, gently "And I am very proud of you" she looked at her notes, "We have talked over many things but there is one thing I want to go over" Obi Wan's expression slipped a fraction, a black hole had opened inside, she couldn't be talking about Cerasi, please don't be talking about Cerasi, that was the only way he got through a day.  
  
Jahra looked him straight in the eye  
  
"I want to talk about Cerasi"  
  
Obi Wan was paralyzed, he couldn't move, in his mind he could hear the gunshot over and over again , he felt as if Jahra was talking to him from far away  
  
How could she do this to him? 


	7. Getting through

Obi Wan forced himself not to react, he swallowed the bile that had risen in his throat and had threatened to choke him.  
  
"She's dead" he stated firmly. "What else is there to say?"  
  
Jahra folded her fingers together, analyzing the boy, without moving for an instant.  
  
"What connection did you build with Cerasi?"  
  
Obi Wan frowned. "We were friends"  
  
"And that was all?" Jahra pressed gently. Obi Wan's gaze travelled beyond the healer to the far wall, willing himself not to fall apart. To not let her get to him, but he heard the blaster shot crack through the air and heard it penetrate Cerasi's chest and he felt the same jagged grief claw at him once more.  
  
"We were friends" Obi Wan repeated stonily. He didn't care if the woman thought he was being rude all he could think about was escaping. The walls began to close in around him and he felt like screaming  
  
Why couldn't this be over?  
  
Jahra's soft voice broke through his panic. "We are only trying to help you Obi Wan, it's very important that we pinpoint what is hurting you the most"  
  
"Cerasi is dead. I'm not hurting over her" Obi Wan said through clenched teeth, willing her to believe him. Willing himself to believe.  
  
"I can't help you if you won't let me" Jahra sighed, indicating that he should leave.  
  
Gratefully the former Jedi bowed to her and left.  
  
Jahra closed the folder and sighed.  
  
"He's closed himself off from everyone and everything. He is barely connected to the force and I doubt he would know how if you asked" she related to Yoda. The small master sighed.  
  
"Perhaps it is not us who is meant to help Obi Wan" 


	8. something new

Looking at Coruscant, you would not believe that it was the centre of culture. Amongst the towering skyscrapers sat a small island of green. It had become Obi Wan's favourite place. Here he could study and paint and draw to his hearts content.

"Are you almost done, Obi Wan?" Syl's voice came out strained as she struggled to keep her balance. She stood her arms in fifth position with her leg is arabesque.

Obi Wan looked up briefly, mischief and intensity lighting his blue/green eyes.

"Just hang on" he consoled.

"I'm almost done, you are a dancer you can control your pain"

"Yeah, but I am only a student and you've made me stand here for over one standard hour"

"Art is a pain, Syl" Obi Wan said, his eyes back on his drawing. He had sketched the outline of her body against a peach background. The drawing depicted Syl in several dancing positions, some at the barre and some much more relaxed.

"Okay I'm done"

Syl sighed and dramatically collapsed onto the soft green grass in a heap.

"Finally" she clutched her heart with one hand and pressed her palm against her forehead with the other. She looked the picture of a victim.

"You should do drama," Obi Wan observed as he put his art to the side.

"Syl rolled her eyes from her place on the ground.

"So…"

"You can stop right there" Obi Wan said, the smile still on his face but there was a dangerous edge to his voice. Syl rolled her eyes; she wasn't intimidated by Obi Wan's tone.

"Are you going back to the temple for more…" she sat up and made a vague hand gesture.

"Counselling"

"I have to"

"But you don't want to?"

"Didn't you hear the tone of my voice?" Obi Wan asked.

"Well yeah, but isn't it helping?"

"Syl weren't you the one that said you would rather be thrown into wet duracreet then be analyzed by a complete stranger about your feelings"

"That sounds like something I would say." Syl replied

"Well ditto"

"You're just stalling"

"You would know" Obi Wan answered. "You stall talking to your parents as long as possible"

"You know my Mother I have every right. You haven't even talked about your Jedi father….Qui Gon right?"

"Qui Gon wasn't my father…he was my master"

"But he was practically your father, I mean he raised you"

"You don't understand the Jedi, Syl" he said gently.

"But I understand you, I'm your friend Obi Wan, I want to help you"

Timidly she placed her hand in his, but his face had closed and although she was graced with him pressing against her hand, she knew she was further away then ever.

"Besides your not really a Jedi anymore" there was nothing but truth in her statement but Obi Wan turned away regardless.

He had forfeited one dream for another. He felt lost and found all at once. Cerasi and Syl had opened his eyes to a life beyond the temple, a future in which he could see himself. He missed the temple with all of his heart but he couldn't deny that the idea that he could be something else…something just as worthwhile was intriguing.


	9. A bitter argument

Qui Gon cut himself off before he yelled into the common room, reminding Obi Wan that he had less then ten minutes before he was officially late for class. He expelled his breath in one short movement.

"Are you frustrated Qui Gon?" the voice of his best friend did little to improve his mood.

"Or maybe lonely?"

He ignored her, moving around his quarters, he had planned to take a walk in the small park, the only natural habitat left on Coruscant. He wanted the relative peace and quiet it brought to the city planet.

Tahl's voice softened. "It's okay Qui Gon. Obi Wan was a big part of your life; it's not too late to change your mind"

"I…won't deny that Obi Wan's company was welcome but I'm not going to change my mind. Obi Wan has a life outside the Jedi order, he's happy now" his gaze challenged Tahl to deny it.

Qui Gon wasn't ignorant to the fact that Tahl and Yoda had kept a firm eye on Obi Wan since he left, taking more then a general interest. When a young pupil left the order under any circumstances they were monitored for the first few months to make sure their transition into civilian life went as smoothly as possible but Qui Gon felt that Tahl and Yoda had taken far too much interest in the boy.

"The school where Obi Wan goes to is having a performing arts faire in a few days; Yoda and I are going along with Bant and Garen. Obi Wan has some art he is showcasing."

"Well I am very glad Obi Wan is adjusting so well" Qui Gon replied neutrally.

Tahl let out a furious curse, her hands on her hips she stared at Qui Gon knowing even without her sight she could intimidate any rival.

"Do not give me that look Tahl, Obi Wan has great gifts, although I never knew about his aptitude in art I am glad he has found something he enjoys. Perhaps you should congratulate him on his achievements rather then clinging to a past that Obi Wan seems to have let go of"

Tahl studied him coldly. No one knew him like she did. She knew that there was truth behind his words yet she could not understand them.

"Would you be this accommodating if I were to leave the Jedi?" she demanded

"Tahl I am quite certain that you are not going to leave the Jedi, and even if you were please enlighten me on what you would do?"

There was humour in his voice and Tahl bristled. He was missing the point entirely. Seeing he had angered her he made a placating gesture.

"If you insist I will go and see Obi Wan's show, but nothing else. I am happy and so is Obi Wan. I don't understand why you wish to make him unhappy again. There is more then one path for Obi Wan, he seems to have found his niche, I am proud of him"

Tahl eyed him warily. "So you are not bitter or angry?"

"Why would I? Obi Wan is capable of so much more; perhaps the rigid ness of the Jedi order would not suit him. Better he finds out now rather then in a few years time. As much as Melida/Daan pains me I am glad Obi Wan made his choice, it opened up his eyes to a new kind of life where he may want to fall in love, have a job, or even get married"

Tahl snorted but Qui Gon continued.

"Obi Wan has a chance at a new life…"

"Qui Gon I understand, you can't trust him so you think he should be discarded and be allowed to 'Let down' someone else so you don't have to deal with an emotionally broken padawan. So you don't have to let someone else in. Gods Qui he made a mistake, a bad mistake but he is ten times the Jedi you and I will ever be, you are so damned frightened of that of getting hurt that you would rather be alone then deal with it"

It lay between them. Qui Gon didn't blink and neither did Tahl. They were old friends and knew each other's minds. Qui Gon knew that Tahl had meant every word she had said. Just as she knew Qui Gon had meant his.

Tahl broke first, a novelty. She stood and took her leave. She wished she didn't think that Qui Gon was half right. That Obi Wan was happier outside the order but that didn't mean that Qui Gon's fear of being let down was wrong either.

At least Qui Gon had agreed to see Obi Wan, which was a start although Tahl held numerous outcomes in her mind. Ones that corrected the mistakes of the past and those that splintered them even more.

Tahl could only hope.


	10. the arts faire

Tahl always enjoyed mixing into the crowds on coruscant. Although she was accustomed to being blind she sometimes allowed herself to feel remorse that she couldn't see the beauty of the galaxy any more.

The energy surrounding the art festival was electric; she could hear music playing off to the left. She tugged at Qui Gon's arms to direct him. Although she resented needing his arm to aid her, she did admit that it did come in handy when he needed to be pushed in a direction he didn't particularly want to go.

"Can you see him?" Tahl asked. Qui Gon made a non committal sound at the back of his throat, annoyed Tahl nudged him and repeated her question. Qui Gon took a deep breath and finally replied.

"No. But Obi Wan isn't the only one on display today; there are hundreds of talented artists here today"

"But if we're honest, Obi Wan is the person we came to see" Tahl said tartly.

"Hmm"

Tahl smiled.

She sensed the familiar presence of Obi Wan and headed towards it, dragging Qui Gon with her, her extraordinary strength enabled her to manhandle the Jedi master into following her.

"Obi Wan, hello"

Obi Wan's warm voice greeted her and then turned slightly less personal as he greeted Qui Gon.

"You are a fine artist, Obi Wan" Qui Gon commented. Obi Wan had only a few works on display but he could see just how talented Obi Wan was.

"Thank you" he shrugged amiably. "It passes the time"

"Yeah and it'll just so happen get you you're degree" the new voice belonged to a girl Obi Wan's age whose vivid gold coloured hair was lit by the artificial suns of Coruscant.

"I hope" Obi Wan corrected her gently.

"Oh please, you're the best artist in your class and we all know it" the girl scoffed. Qui Gon noted his blush and was pleased to see that Obi Wan retained his humility.

He looked Obi Wan over. The boy had grown slightly, more muscled and tall, his face was full and healthy and he had colour in his cheeks. He seemed to have grown into his skin and seemed at ease with himself and those around him. And with his decision.

In his most private heart, Qui Gon had hoped Obi Wan would have seen the error of his ways and come home, but seeing his here, happy and successful he knew he was being selfish. The boy deserved this life.

Qui Gon studied his artwork. The young girl beside Obi Wan was in the picture, he was glad that Obi Wan drew from his life experiences and not just copied another artists works.

"I'm very proud of your achievements Obi Wan, you will make a fine artist"

"Thank you"

Qui Gon bowed to both of them. "It was an honour to see your work today Obi Wan and I hope you will continue the standard"

"I will see you again soon" Tahl promised as Qui Gon took her arm once again.

When they were alone, Syl turned to Obi Wan.

"Well that wasn't too bad, huh?"

Obi Wan smiled at his friends optimism "No Syl, it wasn't so bad"


End file.
